


Kissing a Weasley

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Percy is feeling guilty about his brothers death and feels like the wrong brother was taken. What happens to him that changes his mind and gives him a sense of peace and a place in the world?





	Kissing a Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SAYS Valentines Day Fic Exchange - Written for ElfEars13

Nothing was right. Everything was wrong, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it. He wasn’t where he should be, he wasn’t even the same person he had once been. The moment his brother died, everything seemed to change. It should have been him, he didn’t deserve to be a live, at least, that’s what he told himself, as he placed a box of the latest Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes product on the shelf.

He had come to work with George, help him pick up the pieces and be the bother he should have been all those years ago. But he felt the tension between them still, the pain that the wrong brother was alive, that no matter what he did or how sorry he was, he could never fill the shoes that Fred left behind. Although George was all smiles, still pulling pranks and was even dating now, there was something still cutting him up deep inside, something that only another Weasley could see.

Losing a brother for him, wasn’t just a family death. George lost his twin, a part of his soul and that wasn’t something that he, Percy Weasley, could ever replace. He paused for a moment, as he remembered something that happened a few nights ago, something that shocked him to the core, yet made him feel so alive he wanted to jump to the stars and back.

Percy had offered to stay back and give George a break. A huge shipment of products had arrived, and Percy knew that Angelina wouldn’t be impressed with another Saturday night alone. After much persuasion on his behalf, George finally agreed and left early. Percy locked up behind him and began the tedious task of making off the invoice sheets.

About an hour into it and only three boxes down, Percy heard a rustling from the back of the shop. He stilled and tried to listen as hard as he could. Whispering, he could hear whispering. Withdrawing his wand, Percy carefully made his way to the back of the shop.

“Who’s there?” He called out. “We closed an hour ago,”

“Oh Percy,” he heard and turned around to see a rather flushed looking Hermione.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” Percy asked, a little flustered himself.

“Oh, I um, thought Ron might be here and I waited around, but he never turned up,” Hermione said and Percy frowned at her.

“You aren’t the best liar, you know?” Percy put his wand away and studied Hermione. “Ron usually goes straight home after work, you know that,”

Hermione could feel the blush on her cheeks and tried to look anywhere but at him. “I know,” she said softly. “The truth is,” she then looked up at Percy. “I’m worried about you,”

“Me?” Percy asked in surprise.

“Yes, you. You’ve been moping around for months, it isn’t doing you any good,” Hermione said rather flatly.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Percy said with a half smile. “Since you’re here, you want to help me with these boxes, I’d like to get home some time tonight too,” Percy didn’t wait for her to answer, and turned back around to the front counter and Hermione followed him.

“It’s Saturday night, you really ought to be going out, not staying in here,” Hermione said as she looked at the boxes and opened one up. “Why don’t you go out and I can finish up here,”

“Alright,” Percy said, obviously frustrated and he placed his hands flat down on the counter. “What’s really going on here, I wasn’t born yesterday,”

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then placed her hand over his on the counter, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It isn’t your fault that Fred died. We all went into that battle knowing the consequences. Both Fred and George were eager to get involved and…”

“What the hell would you know?” Percy hissed as he pulled his hand free of hers. “You weren’t the one who was a stubborn prat and disowned your family, you got to see more of my family than I ever did. Don’t you dare stand there and tell me how I should feel. I let down my family, broke their hearts and my brother died and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it.”

Hermione stood watching Percy, her heart breaking as she saw his eyes mist over with tears, his anger, frustration and guilt was written all over his face and she just wanted him to let it go. Before she knew what she was doing, she had stepped closer to him.

“Things happen, but it isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for being here when je would be so proud that you are here now,” she whispered and moved closer still.

“W…what are you doing?” Percy stammered as she now stood directly in front of him. Her head was tilted up slightly and she placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away a tear.

“You are alive Percy. Live, live the life Fred would want you to live. Everyone that died that night wanted us to live, so don’t let their deaths be in vain.” Hermione had moved her hand down to his tie and pulled him down closer to her.

“Her…Hermione?” Percy gulped nervously. “What are you doing?”

But without another word, she had pulled him down, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Percy began to protest and tried to pull away, but Hermione wouldn’t let him. She pressed her lips hard against his, wanting him to respond. She felt the briefest movement in him, then…He was kissing her back.

It could have been minutes or hours later, but Percy finally pushed her away. They were both shaking, both a little breathless and Percy was blushing profusely. 

“You’re with Ron!” Percy said quietly. “Why?”

“To show you how alive you are,” 

They stood there staring at each other for a while. Neither one moving or looking away, but just allowing the situation to register to them both.

“I love Ron,” Hermione finally said. “I’m going to marry him someday,” she smiled softly. “And he needs his brothers Percy, you included.” With that, Hermione left the store.

He could feel her lips upon his as if the kiss had just happened. She was right though, she did show him just how alive he was. What he would never tell, was that she had the softest, sweetest lips he had ever felt. He wanted to drown himself in her, he wanted to love her…But he knew he couldn’t with her, but he could love. He felt his heart racing and felt every beat as his blood flowed through his body, telling him that he was alive. The only thing was, could anyone ever make him feel the way she had in that moment?

Looking around him, he made his choice. He wasn’t going to find out if he stayed cooped up in this shop. Crushing the empty box, he was still holding, and moving the other boxes aside, Percy decided to go out. Go out where? He didn’t know. Maybe just a walk around London before he went home? Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

He was just locking up the shop, standing outside in the cool night air when someone tripped over his bag.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said as he tried to help the person up. “I really shouldn’t leave my bag there,” he muttered.

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I wasn’t looking where I was…” The voice cut off as the person looked up at him. “Are you Percy Weasley?”

“Ah, yes, yes I am,” He said as he looked into the beautiful face of a young, lady. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I’m Audrey Cuthbert, I work at the Ministry,” she said as she held out her hand.

Percy shook the hand offered to him but found he couldn’t take his eyes off this woman. “Oh, I um…I don’t recall…”

“Oh, you wouldn’t,” Audrey smiled. “I worked in the mail department. I’ve only just been promoted up to the offices. I’m now the Assistant to the Assistant of the Minister,” Audrey said shyly.

“Oh, my old position,” Percy raised a brow and Audrey smiled shyly at him.

“Yes, kind of. Everything different there now, it isn’t like it used to be.”

“Well, I would hope not. I had a terrible time keeping up with all the changes,” Percy admitted.

“I know. One of my first assignments was to go through all your old paperwork. That’s why I recognised who you were.”

“Ah,” Percy smiled. “Well, good luck with that,” Percy picked up his bag. “I am terribly sorry that I made you trip over.” He added.

“It’s okay, um, I’m sorry to be so forward, but are you busy at the moment? There are a few things I’d like to pick your brain about.”

“Really?” Percy looked surprised but beamed at Audrey. “I was just about to head off for home, but I suppose we could have dinner…maybe…” Percy knew his voice sounded shaky, but to his delight, she smiled and nodded her head.

“The Leakey Cauldron?” She asked.

“Lead the way,” Percy replied. Audrey looked over her shoulder quickly, then smiled at him.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Audrey hooked her arm through his and they chatted about Ministry business all the way to the pub.

~~*~~

“I told you she was perfect,” whispered Ron. “He wouldn’t be able to help himself.

Hermione was grinning like a fool as she watched Percy and Audrey disappear down the street. “You did good Ron,” she said and looked behind her.

“You know, you never did answer my question.” He said, and Hermione could see the playful look in his eyes.

“Ron, I don’t kiss and tell, you know that.” Hermione said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. “We should head back, you’re Mum will be wondering where we are by now.”

“C’mon, just tell me. Is he better than me?” Ron whined, and Hermione laughed.

“Ron, does it matter? You pushed me to talk to him that night, remember?”

“Yeah, to talk, but not to kiss him,” Ron faked jealousy and Hermione knew it.

“Enough,” Hermione said as she hushed him with a soft kiss to his lips. “You are all the man I want or need.”

Ron grinned and threw his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “I love you,” he said, and Hermione hugged herself into his shoulder.

~~*~~

As it turned out, Audrey was a perfect match for Percy after all. Within a month, he was back working at the Ministry and doing well and engaged to Audrey three months after that. Hermione grinned as she watched them on the dance floor, he looked more alive now than he ever had before.

“We did good, Mrs. Weasley,” Ron whispered in her ear.

“Yes, we did,” she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Mr. Weasley.”

Ron smiled, but unwound her arms from his neck. “You won’t love me soon if we don’t get over to the cake table. Mum is insisting we cut the cake now.”

Hermione groaned. “How can anyone want cake after that feast?”

Ron laughed. “Trust me, I could eat the whole cake and go for another round at the dinner table!”

Hermione scoffed but allowed herself to be swept away. It wasn’t till the silly speeches were over and she was about to cut the cake with Ron when she looked up and looked to see Percy.

“Thank you,” he mouthed, and Hermione smiled. She gave him a slight nod and as the knife sliced through the cake, she felt a slight tingle upon her lips from a kiss she briefly shared with a Weasley.


End file.
